User blog:AwfulWally/How to write CreepyPastas
'My Writing in Pasta's' Hey guys! It's my first blog ever on CreepyPasta ever. So with all of your gaming, MLP, Mario, YouTube Pastas or what's about in other writing, STOP! 'of what you're writing about and check it. And let the guy do his Magic of how it's done: Step #1: You need A Topic and Plot A Topic and Plot could be about anything. Anything you want, and how it goes, but you must understand it has to make sense and realistic. And need a location of where it takes place and time if required. Step #2: Plan it out, good If you want to make a sequel or prequel to YOUR story, you can work it up to that. if you don't want to that, just don't do it. probably never gonna be one anyway. Step #3: Make it into what genre Hear me out, what genre it is, determines on what "Pasta" site your on. On CreepyPasta though, It could be a Thriller or Horror. Thriller - A Spooky story NOT as scary as Horror Horror - A Terrifying Story that's SCARIER than a Thriller Not only those two, but you can mix other genres with it too. For Example: "Dark Comedy/Thriller" and "Horror Drama", But you can't mix Thriller and Horror together because they're the same thing and on the same topic. Last time I wrote my first pasta, it had too much Drama and a little of Thriller, and it got deleted when I found the hard way. Believe me, You have to balance and weigh those two genres together and it'll be perfect. Step #4: Making a Story is like Making a Dish! I know it sounds silly, but it's true. It's like that, see this: The Spices are a good start, to begin with, in fact; Depends on what type of dish you're making, determines how the story goes. Step #5: Tie Up Loose Ends If your story's finished, look over it again and double check each sentence, if it's odd, out of place, or bad, rewrite the part and start back from step 1 or step 4. 'Step #6: Imagery It's not needed but if you want imagery, here's how: Write something that makes a person think of this of whatever you're writing, Videos and Images help too but I prefer making my own videos, and drawing for my stories, you decide whatever you want it to be. 'Step #7: Theoretical Writing (Pre-Writing)' A Time-Saving technique, which is helpful if you think first of what's in your head and writing it from your vision, it's helpful. Trust me. And finally... 'Step #8: YOU MUST MAKE THE CHARACTERS BELIEVABLE!' Yes, this is the #1 thing of the most things people do not like, not having believable characters. You need to make them believable so it could flow for its dough man, Period. For Example: Of how the character is, the character is shy. you can't make them go up to a person and say hi, like a person who has a crush on. You need to make a character feel shy, like not having the guts to talk to the guy or sweat, or stutter, feel nervous or changing their mind, like think of what a shy person could do. Take any one of those away, it will not work! Not showing what the character is, doesn't make sense. That's all you need to know. I hope this helps you all guys, authors, storytellers, people like that. Now, remember what you learned and start writing pastas everyone. Thank me later. Good Luck, you're going to need it. Category:Blog posts